ostatnia_walka_swolezerowfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Powstanie Listopadowe
Geneza Główną przyczyną wybuchu powstania listopadowego było nieprzestrzeganie przez carów Imperium Rosyjskiego postanowień konstytucji z 1815 roku. Aleksander I w 1819 roku zniósł wolność prasy i wprowadził cenzurę prewencyjną. W roku 1821 zawieszono wolność zgromadzeń i zakazano działalności masonerii. W październiku 1824 roku skazano Waleriana Łukasińskiego, przywódcę Wolnomularstwa Narodowego. W roku 1823 Rosjanie rozbili sieć tajnych stowarzyszeń w prowincjach zabranych. Nikołaj Nowosilcow rozpoczął prześladowanie członków towarzystw filomatów i filaretów. W 1825 roku cesarz zlikwidował jawność obrad sejmowych. Jednocześnie wzmogły się prześladowania polskich organizacji niepodległościowych. W 1827 roku nastąpiły aresztowania członków Towarzystwa Patriotycznego. Sąd sejmowy, wydając łagodne wyroki na podejrzanych i oczyszczając ich z zarzutu zdrady stanu, pośrednio potwierdził, że występowali oni w dobrej wierze przywrócenia przestrzegania zapisów konstytucji 1815 roku. Dotychczas łudzono się, że Rosja wypełni zobowiązanie zawarte w akcie końcowym kongresu wiedeńskiego, gdzie car zobowiązywał się do przeprowadzenia tzw. rozszerzenia wewnętrznego (chodziło o przyłączenie do Królestwa prowincji zabranych w granicach przedrozbiorowych z 1772 roku). W lipcu i sierpniu 1830 roku wybuchły zwycięskie rewolucje we Francji i w Belgii, które doprowadziły do podważenia systemu Świętego Przymierza. 17 października cesarz rozkazał przygotowanie mobilizacji alarmowej wojska polskiego i rosyjskiego. 21 października ks. Franciszek Ksawery Drucki-Lubecki otrzymał polecenie przygotowania finansów Kongresówki na wypadek wojny. 24 listopada Kongres Narodowy w Brukseli zdetronizował króla Niderlandów i ogłosił faktyczną niepodległość Belgii. 28 listopada dotarła do Królestwa Polskiego wieść o upadku prorosyjskiego rządu Wielkiej Brytanii ks. Artura Wellingtona. Jednocześnie już 23 listopada członkowie sprzysiężenia Podchorążych byli ostrzeżeni o ich dekonspiracji i przygotowanych aresztowaniach. Wydawać by się mogło, że nadszedł ostatni dogodny moment do przeprowadzenia powstania. Wybuch W roku 1828 w warszawskiej Szkole Podchorążych Piechoty zawiązało się sprzysiężenie pod dowództwem podporucznika Piotra Wysockiego przeciwko wodzowi naczelnemu wojsk Królestwa Polskiego i dowódcy sił rosyjskich stacjonujących w zachodnich guberniach Rosji, wielkiemu księciu Konstantemu, który był bratem cesarza Rosji i króla Polski Mikołaja I. Był on powszechnie znienawidzony za stworzenie systemu tajnej policji i donosicielstwa, a także za publiczne poniżanie polskich oficerów. Sygnałem do wybuchu powstania miał być pożar browaru na Solcu i kamienicy przy ul. Dzikiej. Powstanie wybuchło wieczorem ok. godz. 18:00 29 listopada 1830, gdy podporucznik Piotr Wysocki wszedł do Szkoły Podchorążych Piechoty w Łazienkach, przerwał zajęcia z taktyki – wygłosił mowę: „Polacy! Wybiła godzina zemsty. Dziś umrzeć lub zwyciężyć potrzeba! Idźmy, a piersi wasze niech będą Termopilami dla wrogów” wyprowadzając podchorążych na miejsce zbiórki – pod pomnik króla Jana III Sobieskiego. Grupa 18 spiskowców, złożona głównie z młodych inteligentów (m.in. Ludwik Nabielak, Seweryn Goszczyński, Leonard Rettel) wraz z częścią podchorążych, zaatakowała Belweder – rezydencję wielkiego księcia. Jednakże Konstanty zdołał się przed napastnikami ukryć. Powstańcy – z pomocą pospólstwa i plebsu warszawskiego – zdobyli wówczas Arsenał. Z rąk powstańców zginęło sześciu przeciwnych powstaniu generałów: Stanisław Trębicki, Maurycy Hauke, Stanisław Potocki, Ignacy Blumer, Tomasz Siemiątkowski, Józef Nowicki – zastrzelony wskutek pomyłki i pułkownik Filip Meciszewski. Następnego dnia, wraz z uzbrojoną ludnością cywilną, opanowali stolicę. W ten sposób spisek wojskowy przekształcił się w powstanie. Wielki książę Konstanty z częścią wiernych mu generałów i wojsk wycofał się z Warszawy do karczmy na Wierzbnie, nie podejmując działań przeciwko powstańcom (w 1831 r. zmarł na cholerę, 30 listopada Rada Administracyjna powołała Straż Bezpieczeństwa, dowodzoną przez Piotra Łubieńskiego, której zadaniem było rozbrojenie zrewoltowanej ludności cywilnej Warszawy. Broń odbierano powstańcom, zakazano też używania rewolucyjnych kokard granatowo-biało-czerwonych, wprowadzając w ich miejsce białe. Po nieudanych próbach rozbrojenia powstańców przez Radę Administracyjną (kierowaną przez księcia Franciszka Ksawerego Druckiego-Lubeckiego) będącą cywilną władzą Królestwa, nastąpiła eskalacja ruchu powstańczego. 1 grudnia powstało Towarzystwo Patriotyczne, kierowane przez Maurycego Mochnackiego, które domagało się podjęcia natychmiastowej akcji zbrojnej przeciwko wojskom rosyjskim stacjonującym w Królestwie. Ulegając tym naciskom Rada Administracyjna dokooptowała do swojego składu polityków Towarzystwa, co z kolei wywołało sprzeciw żywiołów konserwatywnych. W celu spacyfikowania nastrojów 3 grudnia 1830 rozwiązano Radę Administracyjną i wyłoniony został Rząd Tymczasowy, którego prezesem został książę Adam Jerzy Czartoryski. Wodzem Naczelnym rząd mianował gen. Józefa Chłopickiego. Ten 5 grudnia ogłosił się dyktatorem powstania usiłując jednocześnie doprowadzić do rokowań z cesarzem. W tym celu zaproponował mediację Prus w sporze z Rosją. Wacław Tokarz uważa, że wysłany przez Chłopickiego do Mikołaja I pułkownik Tadeusz Wyleżyński ujawnił mu dyslokację wojsk polskich. Inną opinię wyraża Wojciech Górczyk, który uważa, że Wyleżyński nie zdradził dyslokacji wojsk polskich. Wyleżyński nie znał dyslokacji wojsk i dopiero w drodze powrotnej z Petersburga dowiedział się o reorganizacji wojska. Książę Drucki-Lubecki udał się do Petersburga, by tam na czele polskiej delegacji rozpocząć rokowania z cesarzem. Powołując się na powierzone jej instrukcje sejmowe delegacja ta miała się domagać od Mikołaja I respektowania postanowień konstytucji z 1815 roku, rozciągnięcia jej postanowień na Litwę, Wołyń i Podole, zwołania Sejmu z udziałem posłów z ziem zabranych, natychmiastowego opuszczenia terytorium Królestwa Polskiego przez wojska rosyjskie. 13 grudnia cesarz wprowadził stan wojenny w prowincjach zabranych i wydał ukaz o przeprowadzeniu mobilizacji korpusu interwencyjnego pod dowództwem feldmarszałka Iwana Dybicza, który miał stłumić powstanie. 17 grudnia Mikołaj I wydał manifest do Polaków, w którym nakazywał przywrócenie Rady Administracyjnej w jej składzie pierwotnym i skoncentrowanie wojsk polskich w okolicach Płocka. Jednakże sytuacja w Królestwie uległa dalszej radykalizacji. 20 grudnia Sejm wydał manifest, w którym ogłosił powstanie narodowe przeciw Rosji, przedstawiając opinii międzynarodowej przyczyny jego wybuchu. 21 grudnia dyktator Józef Chłopicki rozwiązał Rząd Tymczasowy i w jego miejsce powołał Radę Najwyższą Narodową. 29 grudnia dyktator powołał Komisję Rozpoznawczą, do rozpatrzenia spraw osób podejrzanych o szpiegostwo. 17 stycznia, wobec fiaska rokowań z Mikołajem I, który zażądał bezwarunkowej kapitulacji powstańców gen. Chłopicki złożył dymisję. Radykalne Towarzystwo Patriotyczne kierowane przez Joachima Lelewela zdobyło wówczas decydujący głos w sejmie, który 25 stycznia 1831 r. na wniosek posła Romana Sołtyka podjął uchwałę o detronizacji Mikołaja I, co było równoznaczne z zerwaniem unii personalnej i aktem niepodległości Królestwa. Poseł Jan Ledóchowski wybiegł wtedy na środek sejmu i zawołał „Wyrzeknijmy więc wszyscy: nie ma Mikołaja!”. W odpowiedzi bowiem granice Królestwa Polskiego przekroczyła 115 tys. armia rosyjska z 336 działami pod wodzą feldmarszałka Iwana Dybicza, który uzyskał od cesarza nieograniczoną władzę nad ośmioma województwami Królestwa Polskiego. 29 stycznia 1831 sejm powołał w miejsce rozwiązanej Rady Najwyższej Narodowej Rząd Narodowy. W jego składzie znaleźli się: książę Adam Jerzy Czartoryski, Wincenty Niemojowski, Stanisław Barzykowski, Teofil Morawski i Joachim Lelewel. W celu wzmocnienia sił powstańczych Jan Olrych Szaniecki opracował projekt powołania pospolitego ruszenia, który przez rozwiązanie kwestii chłopskiej miał przyciągnąć do powstania masy chłopskie. Projekt Szanieckiego poparty przez Towarzystwo Patriotyczne został jednak odrzucony przez większość sejmową. W kilka dni później, to jest 21 czerwca 1831 r. pospolite ruszenie zostało jednak powołane decyzją gen. Skrzyneckiego, jednak nie poparte obietnicami poprawy bytu chłopów nie wzbudziło w nich zainteresowania Wojna polsko-rosyjska Wojna partyzancka na ziemiach zabranych Reakcje państw oraz polityka zagraniczna powstania Reakcja Prus Królestwo Prus było zdecydowanie wrogie powstaniu w Królestwie Kongresowym. Już w grudniu 1830 zmobilizowano pruską armię obserwacyjną pod dowództwem feldmarszałka Augusta Neidhardta von Gneisenau z szefem sztabu generałem Carlem von Clausewitzem, której zadaniem było rozciągnięcie kordonu wojskowego pomiędzy Prusami i Kongresówką. Zmobilizowano landwehrę wielkopolską, którą przerzucono na zachód poza zabór pruski do Wittenbergi. Sekwestrem objęto gotówkę Banku Polskiego, zdeponowaną w bankach pruskich. Wydano zakaz wysyłania do Królestwa amunicji, broni, żywności, lekarstw i środków opatrunkowych. Według ustaleń Banku Polskiego Prusy wraz z Cesarstwem Austriackim i innymi państwami niemieckimi zatrzymały bądź skonfiskowały 50 tysięcy karabinów, 3 tysiące par pistoletów, 4 tysiące szabel, 40 tysięcy luf karabinowych, 22 tysiące zamków, 51 tysięcy funtów prochu, 355 tysięcy funtów saletry zakupione we Francji i Wielkiej Brytanii na potrzeby powstania. Oddziały polskie zmuszone do przekroczenia granicy pruskiej były natychmiast rozbrajane i internowane. Władze pruskie odesłały od razu do Rosji oddział kozaków, który na początku powstania schronił się w ich granicach. Reakcja Austrii Dowództwo powstania Bitwy powstania Kategoria:Powstanie Listopadowe Kategoria:Bitwy